Un nom
by mokoshna
Summary: Shoujo ai La rencontre de Sôma et Kendappa, le début de leur amour... Cadeau pour ylg


**Titre :** Un nom  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Fandom : **_RG Veda_  
**Pairing/Personnages : **Sôma/Kendappa  
**Rating : **PG**  
Disclaimer :** RG Veda est la propriété de CLAMP.

En cadeau à ylg sur la communauté ficsurdemande

**o-o-o-o-o**

Les cris des soldats se répercutaient tout autour d'eux, transformant la forêt en lieu de chasse. En temps normal, Shanti n'avait rien contre. Ce bruit était même devenu familier avec le temps : depuis toute petite, son père l'emmenait souvent avec lui traquer le cerf et le sanglier. Leur escapade durait quelquefois plusieurs jours, et les hommes de Rajesh battaient la forêt en poussant des hurlements effrayants, afin que le gibier se dirige là où ils pourraient refermer leur piège sur eux. Lorsque les animaux étaient abattus, on les dépeçait sur place, on en immolait un pour honorer les efforts des guerriers et remercier la forêt de ce présent. Puis, tous ensemble, ils se régalaient des chairs goûteuses de ces animaux, on mettait les morceaux de côté pour que les femmes restées au village puissent les préparer en vue d'une conservation plus longue, ou un festin peut-être ? Shanti avait toujours aimé ces jours de chasse. Étant l'unique enfant de son père, celui-ci lui réservait une place d'honneur dans leur quête, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une fille. Du reste, cela comptait peu puisqu'elle valait bien un homme et même davantage : à chaque concours de force, elle était bien placée parmi les premiers de son clan. Oui, Shanti était la fierté de son père, et celui-ci ne la traitait pas moins que son héritier.

Tout était différent, à présent. Shanti et sa famille s'étaient transformés en ce gibier qu'il fallait débusquer, les soldats de l'empereur étaient les fiers chasseurs à leurs trousses. La famille Sôma avait été mise hors-la-loi par ordre de l'empereur : tous ses membres devaient périr.

Quelle pitié ! Le clan de Shanti avait été pris par surprise, ses meilleurs guerriers tués avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'attraper leurs armes. Seule, la famille de la jeune fille avait eu le temps de s'enfuir, grâce au sacrifice de vaillants soldats qui étaient restés retenir leurs agresseurs. Shanti avait couru toute la nuit, sa mère et son père à ses côtés. Le voile de Sitara, sa mère, brodé d'or et de pierreries, était tombé et ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de le ramasser. Il était la preuve qu'elle était l'épouse du chef, celle qui préservait la tradition des Sôma aux côtés de Rajesh.

Une nuit à ce rythme, et ils furent bientôt exténués. Shanti sortait d'une maladie qui l'avait clouée au lit durant une semaine ; ses chances de tenir étaient minces, elle sentait déjà des vertiges la saisir. Voyant sa fille défaillir, Sitara réclama un peu de repos. Son père le lui accorda de bonne grâce ; et tout en surveillant leurs arrières, il expliqua la situation à sa fille, les craintes de l'empereur vis-à-vis du pouvoir mystérieux qui était contenu dans leur sang, sa volonté de les faire disparaître de ce monde pour assurer sa suprématie.

— Je suis sûre que nous trouverons un endroit où l'empereur ne pourra pas nous atteindre ! s'écria Shanti, pleine d'espoir.

Le regard de Rajesh se fit plus sombre.

— Ma fille, écoute-moi attentivement. Il n'existe pas de refuge en ce monde pour celui qui est recherché par l'empereur Taishaku-Ten ! Son pouvoir est sans limite !

Pourquoi tant d'abattement ? Shanti voulut courir vers son père pour le convaincre du contraire ; ils pouvaient s'en sortir ! Mais Sitara la retint d'une main ferme, et sa mère, celle qui avait un sourire pour tout, la lumière du clan Sôma, lui dit :

— Tu auras peut-être une chance de lui échapper si tu pars seule, mais il faudra que tu te caches très loin d'ici.

— Maman ?

— Si ces hommes te capturent, ils te feront souffrir avant de te donner la mort.

À ces mots, toute l'énergie que Shanti avait encore dans son corps la quitta, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle glissa à terre, seulement retenue par les bras protecteurs et chaleureux de Sitara.

— Que va-t-il se passer ? pleura-t-elle. Maman...

Ses parents ne perdirent pas de temps ; déjà, on entendait au loin les cris des hommes et les trots des chevaux. Shanti fut cachée dans un bosquet proche. Sa mère lui dit ces derniers mots :

— Tu as une chance de leur échapper mais il faut que tu partes maintenant... seule !

— Non, je ne veux pas ! Papa ! Maman !

Trop tard ; les hommes de Taishaku-Ten étaient déjà sur eux. Shanti assista à toute la scène ; jamais elle n'oublierait les secondes suivantes, qui continueront à la hanter dans ses rêves. Le fer sur la chair ; ses parents attendaient, dignes et résignés, au milieu du cercle de chevaux. On abattit sur eux les épées, leurs têtes tombèrent, le sol fut couvert de sang frais. Et Shanti, seule dans son bosquet, pleurant, priant, ne put rien y faire.

— Nous étions si heureux, se dit-elle avec horreur, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ont-ils tués ? Mon père... Ma mère...

Tant de sang... mais Shanti n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter que déjà les soldats se relançaient à sa poursuite.

— Leur fille est sûrement cachée ! crièrent-ils si fort que les arbres tremblèrent. Le soleil se lèvera bientôt... Elle ne pourra pas aller bien loin !

Shanti serrait les poings, dans son refuge provisoire tout contre le sol. Son coeur se durcit ; sa volonté lui fit oublier sa maladie.

— Je dois m'enfuir, se dit-elle, résolue. Je suis la seule survivante de la famille Sôma.

Hors du bosquet, un pas puis un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à courir à travers les arbres.

— Je dois m'enfuir... Car un jour... Un jour je me vengerai !

Le bruit léger d'un sabot, devant elle. Shanti leva les yeux. Le jour s'était levé tandis qu'elle ruminait sa vengeance ; elle était arrivée dans une partie plus clairsemée de la forêt. Devant elle, avait surgi une jeune fille montée à cheval . Elle avait l'air seule. La rage que ressentait Shanti la fit agir et dégainer le poignard ouvragé qu'elle avait emmené avec elle, dernier souvenir de son peuple qui lui restait encore. Ce poignard, c'était Aruna, le trésor de leur famille.

— Faites-vous partie de l'armée de l'empereur ? s'interrogea-t-elle en voyant le visage surpris de la jeune fille.

Elle se précipita sur sa cible, arme en avant, prête à défendre sa vie et à la tuer au besoin. L'expression de surprise de la jeune fille se transforma en tristesse ; Shanti sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle.

Aruna toujours à la main, elle s'évanouit.

**o-o-o**

Les sens lui revinrent peu à peu, et, doucement, Shanti ouvrit les yeux et se mit sur un coude. Elle était encore un peu engourdie ; la chaleur de la pièce était si réconfortante après sa course dans le froid et les ténèbres !

— Où suis-je ? dit-elle en se mettant une main devant les yeux.

Le jeune fille de tantôt se trouvait devant elle et lui souriait. Des draps frais, un pièce spacieuse ? Où donc avait atterri Shanti ? Un tel luxe n'était pas courant en ce monde !

— Enfin, vous avez repris conscience ! fit la jeune fille, son sauveur ? Vous êtes ici chez moi, dans mon palais, Gandaraja.

Son sourire était si beau, si clair ! Shanti fut émerveillée malgré elle.

— Je suis Kendappa-Ô, la reine de la famille Kendappa, poursuivit la jeune fille.

Une jeune fille ? Non, une femme ! Car en vérité, Kendappa-Ô était bien plus vieille que ne le laissait supposer son apparence. Son allure noble attestait à elle seule de ses origines. Ses habits étaient simples mais taillés dans la meilleure soie. Les parures qui ornaient son cou et ses cheveux devaient coûter une fortune.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, continua Kendappa-Ô, je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

Shanti n'arrivait à pas croire ce qui lui arrivait. Avait-elle vraiment été sauvée par cette femme ?

— Ken... dappa-Ô...

Autrement dit, la princesse de la Musique. Shanti avait déjà entendu parler d'elle par les récits que lui faisait son père à son retour du palais, lorsque les chefs des différents clans sous la tutelle de Taishaku-Ten allaient lui rendre hommage. Kendappa-Ô, la joueuse de harpe, celle qui par sa musique illuminait les couloirs du palais Zenmi. La belle et intelligente Kendappa-Ô, qui par sa grâce et son maintien pouvait parler à l'empereur comme un de ses dieux-gardiens.

Le souvenir de Taishaku-Ten rendit sa colère à Shanti. Elle se leva en entraînant le drap qui était sur elle, car elle avait découvert à son réveil qu'elle était nue.

— Je ne peux pas rester, dit-elle à Kendappa-Ô.

Elle mit un pied à terre, mais dut bientôt renoncer à sa fuite lorsqu'elle sentit ce même pied refuser de la soutenir. Kendappa-Ô se précipita vers elle et se hâta de la remettre au lit.

— Vous n'y pensez pas, vous venez à peine de vous réveiller ! Vous êtes encore très faible.

— Mais...

— Pas de résistance ! Vous avez bien failli mourir il y a une semaine, lorsque que je vous ai ramassé dans la forêt. Et vous voudriez remettre votre vie en danger, alors que la merveilleuse princesse de la Musique s'est donné un mal de chien pour traîner votre carcasse jusqu'ici ?

Le tout dit avec un sourire coquin et un clin d'oeil qui lui était adressé. Shanti rougit.

— Je suppose que non...

— Alors nous sommes d'accord ! fit Kendappa-Ô en remettant le drap sur elle, pour la couvrir.

Elle prit ensuite un siège et se mit en devoir de peler une mandarine qui se trouvait dans un panier de fruits à proximité. Shanti baissa les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses pauvres parents.

— Une semaine... leur corps doit être...

— Vos parents ? fit la voix douce de Kendappa-Ô. Ils portaient bien des vêtements blancs, n'est-ce pas ?

Shanti leva brusquement les yeux.

— Oui, mais... comment le savez-vous ?

— J'ai cherché si vous n'étiez pas seule après vous avoir amené dans mon palais, et j'ai découvert leurs cadavres sur la route, gardés par des soldats de Taishaku-Ten. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à les convaincre de me les confier et je les ai enterrés comme il se doit. Ne vous en faites pas pour cela.

Shanti sentit des larmes de reconnaissance couler sur ses joues.

— Je ne sais comment vous remercier, chuchota-t-elle.

— Je comprends tout à fait. Mes parents aussi sont morts ; mon père n'a même pas eu droit à des funérailles décentes.

Shanti trembla.

— Je ne peux pas rester. Je... Les soldats ont dû vous dire qu'ils me poursuivaient...

— En effet, ils m'ont avoué chercher la fille de ce couple.

— Vous savez pourquoi ?

— C'était un ordre de l'empereur. Ils ne m'ont pas donné les détails, mais un ordre de Taishaku-Ten est absolu.

— Alors laissez-moi partir ! s'écria Shanti, suppliante. Je ne veux pas vous attirer d'ennui !

— Et que ferez-vous, après ? dit Kendappa-Ô en secouant la tête. Vous passerez votre existence à fuir ?

Shanti baissa les yeux.

— Je... je ne sais pas. Sans doute. Mais j'ai promis de me venger un jour.

— De Taishaku-Ten ? fit une Kendappa-Ô horrifée. Vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est l'homme le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé !

Shanti serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures fussent blanches.

— Je n'ai pas le choix. Il a massacré toute ma famille ; je suis la seule survivante à présent. Cet homme ne mérite que la mort !

Kendappa-Ô ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes ; Shanti eut peur de l'avoir offensée. Puis, la princesse soupira.

— Je suppose que vous en avez le droit, quelque part.

— Je suis désolée.

— Ne l'êtes pas. Si votre destin est de vous venger de lui, le mien est de vous soigner et de faire en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

— Mais...

— Pas de mais ! rit Kendappa-Ô.

Elle finit de peler sa mandarine et la lui tendit. Shanti accepta le fruit avec un sourire.

— Eh, mais c'est que vous êtes plutôt jolie quand vous souriez ! s'écria son vis-à-vis, ce qui fit encore rougir Shanti. Mais j'y pense, je ne connais même pas votre nom...

— Shanti...

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

— Non, je ne mérite plus de porter ce nom à présent.

Kendappa-Ô la regarda d'un air étrange.

— Pourquoi ? Je le trouve très beau. Il signifie « paix » et « tranquillité », n'est-ce pas ?

— Plus maintenant. Je suis la dernière du clan Sôma, et mon coeur est loin d'éprouver cette paix traduite dans mon nom.

Elle soupira. Aruna se trouvait près d'elle ; elle s'en saisit et la sortit de son fourreau. La lame brilla au soleil un instant.

— Désormais, dit-elle d'une voix ferme, je serai Sôma.

**o-o-o**

Le temps passa, chaque jour apportant réconfort et guérison à Sôma. Elle s'habitua vite à ce nouveau nom, ce nom avec lequel elle s'était présentée à Kendappa-Ô. Elle fut bientôt en état de marcher, puis, grâce à l'aide de la princesse de la Musique, elle acquit de nouveaux vêtements, de nouvelles armes et put s'entraîner à devenir plus forte, afin de pouvoir un jour accomplir sa vengeance. En attendant, elle restait aux côtés de Kendappa-Ô et la protégeait de son mieux. Elle s'était liée à celle qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa maîtresse. Kendappa-Ô était sa bienfaitrice, son amie, la lumière de son coeur. Son merveilleux sourire était sa récompense ; un regard, et elle se sentait transportée, comme volant au-dessus des nuages à côté de Gandaraja.

Et bientôt, elle sut qu'elle l'aimait, comme un homme aime une femme.

— Quelle folie ! riait-elle souvent en cachette, la princesse de la Musique et la dernière rescapée d'un clan maudit par l'empereur du Ciel ? Quelle déraison !

Mais ça n'empêchait pas son coeur de battre plus fort à chaque fois que Kendappa-Ô s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle ; ça n'empêchait pas ses joues de s'empourprer quand elle posait sa main sur la sienne. La parfum de son amie l'enchantait ; sa voix était semblable à la douce mélodie du vent dans les bourgeons au printemps. Elle adorait passer sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux ; et souvent, au détour d'un couloir, la vision de Kendappa-Ô était à la fois si saisissante et douloureuse qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait ni vers où elle se dirigeait. En un mot, Kendappa-Ô était devenue son existence.

— Es-tu malade, Sôma ? demanda un jour la princesse de la Musique, alors qu'elles étaient seules dans sa chambre. Tu te conduis de manière étrange, ces derniers temps.

Le coeur de Sôma pensa s'arrêter.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Tu t'en vas brusquement quand j'arrive dans la même pièce que toi, tu ne me laisses plus te toucher comme avant, et à chaque fois que je t'invite aux bains tu trouves une excuse pour décliner mon offre.

— Je...

— Me détestes-tu, Sôma ?

Sôma leva subitement les yeux, choquée, et se mit à genoux devant Kendappa-Ô. La princesse de la Musique semblait contrariée et évitait son regard.

— Jamais ! hurla Sôma, le coeur agité. Je ne pourrais jamais vous haïr !

— Alors pourquoi m'éviter sans cesse ?

Était-ce des larmes dans ses beaux yeux bleus ? Sôma lui prit la main et la baisa avec ferveur.

— Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Je voulais juste vous protéger !

— Me protéger de quoi, par tous les dieux ?

— De moi !

Kendappa-Ô sursauta à cet aveu ; Sôma se détourna bien vite, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

— Je vous aime plus que moi-même, princesse, dit-elle, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, Sôma...

— Je doute que nous parlions de la même sorte d'amour, ma princesse.

Elle vit les yeux de Kendappa-Ô s'agrandir démesurément à cette nouvelle. Était-elle donc si répugnante ? Sôma s'en voulut d'avoir été si faible. Elle aurait pu trouver une excuse, n'importe quoi ! Mieux, elle aurait dû partir avant d'en arriver là ! Que devait-elle penser, sa chère princesse ? La haïssait-elle, à présent ?

— Je suis désolée, dit Sôma d'une voix cassée, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer... Je ne vous ferais jamais de mal, princesse, vous le savez. Je préfèrerai mourir !

Quel trouble, quelle confusion ! Sôma n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Kendappa-Ô de peur de voir son dégoût. Un silence pesant se fit, à peine entrecoupé des bruits de la cour à l'extérieur. Puis, doucement, un sanglot se fit entendre, suivi d'un autre.

Suprême horreur ! Vite, Sôma se tourna vers sa princesse, pour la voir en pleurs ! Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, son regard était teinté de mélancolie !

— Pardon, princesse ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer ! Pardonnez-moi !

Que faire, que dire ? Sôma fut prise de panique.

— Pardonnez-moi...

Kendappa-Ô s'essuya précipitamment les yeux avec sa main.

— Imbécile, fit-elle dans un soupir, pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

— Parce que je vous ai fait pleurer !

— Ce sont des larmes de joie, idiote !

Sôma sursauta, indécise.

— Pardon ?

— Je suis heureuse que tu partages les mêmes sentiments que moi, c'est tout. C'est bête de pleurer pour ça, hein ? J'ai l'air faible, c'est malin.

— Jamais !

Sôma secoua la tête.

— Vous êtes bien la personne la plus forte et la plus belle que j'aie jamais connue ! Enfin, je veux dire...

Ses joues devinrent écarlates quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Kendappa-Ô rit aux éclats, ses pleurs vite oubliés.

— Est-ce une déclaration, Sôma ?

— Je... enfin, ce que je veux dire...

Voyant qu'elle n'arrangeait pas son cas, Sôma soupira et finit par avouer, le coeur battant :

— Je vous aime, Kendappa-Ô. Vous êtes la seule personne que j'aime autant ; je suis prête à me dévouer corps et âme pour vous.

— Tu serais prête à abandonner ta vengeance pour moi ?

Sôma resta interdite. Que répondre à cela ?

— Je...

— Laisse tomber, fit Kendappa-Ô en secouant la tête. Je sais bien que ta vengeance est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sôma détourna les yeux.

— Tant pis, je me contenterai de la seconde place, continua son amie. Mais tu as intérêt à faire en sorte que cela en vaille la peine !

Un mouvement furtif ; Sôma s'était rapproché de Kendappa-Ô et lui avait saisi le menton, doucement. Les deux femmes se sourirent.

— À vos ordres, princesse...

Et s'embrassèrent.

**FIN**


End file.
